dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting (Dragon Age II)
Crafting Crafting in Dragon Age II differs from crafting in Dragon Age: Origins. In Origins, the Warden found plants, crystals and other items during their travels and then used them for crafting employing either their own or a companion's needed crafting skill. In Dragon Age II, Hawke must find crafting recipes and resources and then take them to crafting stations. Once a resource has been located, all crafters will be able to use it. Orders for craftable items may be given from Hawke's home. According to information given in the game, undiscovered component resources will become unavailable over the timespan of the game, so players should keep their eyes open and collect any crafting resources when they see them in case the opportunity to collect that particular resource should be lost; however, if the The Black Emporium content is installed, missed ingredients may be bought there. Crafting Recipes Locations: Potions *Act 1: Elfroot Potion given by Lady Elegant in Lowtown. *Act 1-3: Restoration Potion bought from Formari Herbalist shop in The Gallows. *Act 1-3: Elixir of Purity bought at the Black Emporium(DLC). *Act 2-3: Life Ward Potion bought from Formari Herbalist shop in The Gallows. *Act 2: Rock Armour Potion found in Lowtown at night, in a Pile of Rubble next to the entrance to Gamlen's house. *Act 2: Mighty Offense Potion found at Sundermount Mountain graveyard, in a Pile of Bones to the right just after you exit the cave. *Act 2: Elixir of Heroism found in Hightown During quest Demands of the Qun. Rune *Act 1: Rune of Protection gift from Worthy in Hightown the first time you talk to him. *Act 1-3: Rune of Fortune bought at the Black Emporium(DLC). *Act 1: Rune of Frost Warding found in Sanctuary during the main quest Enemies Amongst us. *Act 1: Rune of Impact found in Wilmod's camp during the main quest Enemies Amongst Us. *Act 1: Rune of Fire Warding found in The Wounded Coast. *Act 1-3: Rune of Lightning Warding bought at Mages Goods Shop in The Gallows. *Act 1-3: Rune of Frost bought at Lirene’s Fereldan Imports in Lowtown. *Act 1: Rune of Fire found in the Dark Foundry during the quest First Sacrifice. *Act 1: Rune of Lightning found at Sundermount or in a chest at the Blooming Rose. *Act 2: Rune of Nature Warding found at Smuggler's Cut during main quest Blackpowder Coutesy. *Act 2-3: Rune of Spirit Warding bought at Mages Goods Shop in The Gallows. *Act 2-3: Rune of Nature bought at Ilene’s Crafts in the Dalish Camp on Sundermount. *Act 2: Rune of Spirit found in Brekker's Hideaway during the quest Inside Job. *Act 2: Rune of Striking found in DuPuis Estate during the quest Prime Suspect. *Act 2: Rune of Defense found on a skeleton at The Wounded Coast. *Act 3: Rune of Devastation found in the Sewer Passage during the quest On the Loose. *Act 3: Rune of Valiance found on a Pile of Bones in a small ruin, south west of the Varterral Hunting Grounds Cave on Sundermount. Poisons & Grenades *Act 1: Debilitating poison given in Darktown from Thomwise *Act 1: Tar Bomb bought in The Docks from Shady Merchant *Act 1: Deathroot Toxin bought in Docks from Shady Merchant *Act 1: Crow Venom bought in Black Emporium *Act 1: Combustion Grenade Found on one of the bodies of the Tal-Vashoth during the Blackpowder Promise quest. *Act 2: Mythal's Favor Found in a Crate in The Wounded Coast outside a cave that is blocked. *Act 2: Arcane Poison Looted from Elven Fanatic in Side Alley during Blackpowder Courtesy main quest. *Act 3: Fell Poison can be looted from the corpse of Huon during the quest "On The Loose". *Act 3: Fell Grenade Found in a crate in The Wounded Coast in the south western section near the Hidden Lair. Crafting Resources Locations: Potions Elfroot 9 *Act 1: 2 Sundermount, 2 The Wounded Coast, 1 Sundermount Ambush Site, 1 Bone Pit *Act 2: 1 Sundermount, 1 The Wounded Coast *Act 3: 1 The Wounded Coast Spindleweed 6 *Act 1: 1 Lowtown, 1 Slaver Cavern (Wayward Son Quest), 1 The Wounded Coast *Act 2: 1 Lowtown, 1 The Gallows (Dissent Quest) *Act 3: 1 Lowtown Embrium 6 *Act 1: 1 Dead Man's Pass (Blackpowder Promise Quest) *Act 2: 1 Sundermount, 2 The Wounded Coast, 1 Holding Caves (A Bitter Pill Quest) *Act 3: 1 The Wounded Coast Ambrosia 1 *Act 3: 1 Castillon's Landing Rune Lyrium 9 *Act 1: 1 Bone Pit Mines(The Bone Pit Quest), 1 Runaway's Cavern (Act of Mercy Quest), 2 Deep Roads, 1 Tal-Vashoth Cavern (Blackpowder Promise Quest) *Act 2: 1 Bone Pit Mines (Cavern of Dead Quest), 2 Dark Cave (Forbidden Knowledge Quest) *Act 3: 1 Sundermount Caverns Silverite 6 *Act 1: 1 Vimmark Mountain Pass (Shepherding Wolves Quest), 1 Deep Roads, 1 Tal-Vashoth Cavern (Blackpowder Promise Quest), 1 Sundermount Caverns (Long Way Home Quest) *Act 2: 1 Sundermount Caverns, 1 Smuggler's Cut (Blackpowder Courtesy Quest) Orichalcum 6 *Act 1: 1 Primeval Ruins (Deep Roads Expedition[ Quest) *Act 2: 1 Deep Roads, 1 Varterral Hunting Ground (Mirror Image Quest), 1 Sundermount Caverns, 1 The Killer's Lair (All That Remians Quest) *Act 3: Sundermount Caverns Dragons blood 1 *Act 3: 1 High Dragon (Mine Massacre Quest) Poisons & Grenades Deep Mushroom 9 *Act 1: 1 Slaver Caverns (Wayward Son Quest), 2 Deep Roads, 1 Sundermount, 1 Bone Pit Mines (The Bone Pit Quest) *Act 2: 1 Smuggler's Cut (Blackpowder Courtesy Quest), 1 Gallows Dungeon (Dissent Quest), 1 Varterral Hunting Ground (Mirror Image Quest) *Act 3: 1 Drakestone Mines (Justice Quest) Deathroot 6 *Act 1: 1 Darktown, 1 Sewers, 1 Sanctuary *Act 2: 1 Darktown, 1 Holding Caves (A Bitter Pill Quest) *Act 3: 1 Darktown Glitterdust 6 *Act 1: 1 The Wounded Coast *Act 2: 1 Sundermount, 1 Bone Pit, 1 Varterral Hunting Ground (Mirror Image Quest), 1 Holding Caves (A Bitter Pill Quest) *Act 3: 1 Sundermount Felendaris 1 *Act 3: 1 Pride's End (A New Path Quest) Other *Harlot's Blush found in northeast part of the The Wounded Coast past Magnus' shop (Part of the quest: Herbalist's Tasks) Category:Crafting Category:Dragon Age II